The treatment of fingernails is an extremely large business. Numerous types of artificial nails are known: plastic and cloth materials are used for nail extensions and to cover an entire nail. Also, polishes and other finishing materials are known for obtaining attractive and unique nail appearances.
However, nail decorating can be expensive, messy and very time consuming. Often professional manicurists must be employed. Polish typically chips and peels, eventually requiring reapplication whether on natural or artificial nails. Furthermore, application of a plurality of colors of polish to a single nail as well as achieving a textured look is very difficult.